The Winds of Excitement!
by Moonlight Abyss
Summary: There has been a mass production of Gaia Memories lately, along with a special new type causing all kinds of trouble. So it's up to two brothers as they'll fight through Dopants, strange being called Spirits, girls that can pilot mechanical flight suits, and solve all the puzzle pieces surrounding this town and the Earth. Now get ready for the Two 'n One Duo!


**I do not own Kamen Rider Double or Date A Live. I'm only doing this just for the heck of it and to have some fun. Enjoy.**

 **Prologue**

Within the busy streets walked two male figures. Both of them looked at their phone for a brief moment, specifically following the location shown on the map, then exchanged a quick glance before nodding. They each took a different direction from each other knowing they'll have to deal with a _little problem_ that's been following them for a while now. Whilst in their separation, they were actually heading to the same destination but taking different routes.

The duo are sixteen year olds with matching identical features meaning they're brothers, specifically twins as they share the same messy black/brown hair and hazel eyes. However, the only difference between them is that one has a purple dyed streak in his hair, while other has a green streak dye.

The purple dyed streak twin wore a black jacket with purple accents, black shirt underneath that has a white Ace Card outline design, dark blue jeans with black/purple buckles, black/purple fingerless gloves, and boots with purple laces.

As for the one with the green streak dye, he wore a green/black jacket with the latter color being on the sleeves and shoulders. He also wore a green shirt underneath, gray jeans with green buckles, black/green fingerless gloves, and boots with green laces.

Their names are Alick and Leopold Fujikata, but they usually go by 'Al' and 'Leo' for short. And based on their names including their appearance, they're probably half Japanese but take more after their American roots instead.

" _Are we still being followed?"_ groaned Leo, both hands behind his head. They were somehow communicating with each other without intercoms, so they must have some type of telepathic-like connection between them. So therefore, they're speaking directly to each other by thought.

" _Do you even have to ask?"_ Al deadpanned, slightly annoyed. _"From the looks of it, I'd say our stalkers might make their move any moment now. Well, at least mine will…"_

" _Ugh, let's just take them out already. If they're already warning their people that we're coming in to kick their asses, then let's just get this over with. Besides, this is a horrible way for the author to introduce us in this story."_ the green streak Fujikata said, breaking the Fourth Wall.

" _Will you shut up? We're not supposed to talk about that. And we're defiantly not supposed to do_ _ **that**_ _thing, so just be quiet about it…"_ the purple streak Fujikata said, annoyed.

" _Oh come on, everybody already knows that we're the main characters in this ridiculous-clichéd harem story, where the audience can laugh at the expense of some dude somehow gaining all the girls enough though he can't fight for jack shit. Besides, we're_ _ **much**_ _more interesting to watch, because we're just awesome like that."_

" _You seriously are a narcissist."_ he frowned, mentally shaking his head. In all honesty, he doesn't want any more Fourth Wall breaks…Oh crap, now he's doing it too! _"Okay, let's just move on and continue with the mission. So make sure to drop all BS already."_

" _Aw, you're no fun."_

" _Just shut up, we've already wasted enough time already."_

" _Okay, okay, I can take a hint. Anyway, I'm already in my position. You…?"_

" _I am. You know what to do."_

* * *

They simultaneously cut their connection before separately making their move. First, they need to take care of their stalkers as they detected their location before swiftly throwing a transparent-like object from underneath their jackets. This caused their respective stalkers to evade whatever had come at them before attempting to make a move on them. However, the same object that was thrown at them had somehow curved around and stuck them in the necks.

Fortunately, they weren't dead, but they sure will be immobile for a while considering the pressure points the two males had struck. Additionally, they laced their weapons with a little drug that'll guarantee their immobility for sure. So with their stalkers out of the picture for now, the two looked at the abandoned garage from their positions.

" _I bet this place must've fixed some very awesome cars. Or maybe even some cool motorcycles, too, and then test run those bad boys afterwards hearing that fine engine purr like a happy kitty after dinner."_

" _Uh…I'm not going ask why you made such a reference or how you even know that, considering we don't have a cat. Like…ever…"_

" _I mean, we kind of do…"_

" _Wait a minute…is that what that thumping noise has been all this time? A cat's been secretly living with us? For how long, Leo?"_ demanded Al.

" _Well, maybe…"_

" _You better chose your words carefully."_

"… _somewhere close to a month."_

" _Sigh. We'll talk about this later."_

" _Come on, Al, you're going to like him. Ivan's a really cool cat."_

" _You already named the cat…!? Ugh, never mind… For now, let's just be guard. No doubt the enemy is hiding in this field somewhere, since they've been informed of our arrival."_ said Al.

* * *

Al and Leo, from their respective positions, carefully took note of their surroundings before producing transparent-like weapons from their jackets again before throwing them around the field. Upon closer inspection, the objects latched onto the ground were black steel bladed needle-like knives with finger holes called Defense Spikes.

" _Now for the bait."_ they both thought before running out of their positions, and out into the open.

 **MASQUERADE!**

Several people wearing black masks with bone-like spinal ribcage designs came out of nowhere, as they surrounded the duo before charging at them.

As predicted, the two inwardly smirked before dodging their incoming attacks, and continued to do this until they were certain that every one of these guys were caught in their little web.

"Shall we do the honors, brother?" Al cooly asked.

"Why, yes. I believe we should, shouldn't we?" Leo smirked before they held their hands up only to reveal them holding thin yet strong pieces of wire.

Soon the brothers reeled them in as the needles attached made contact with each vital spots on their necks, causing them to collapse. However, they only managed take down ten of them each for a total of twenty only needing to deal with the remaining fifteen. Knowing their little trick won't work on them, as they are now aware of their arsenal, the duo decided to kick things up a notch.

They pulled out two black colored mechanical buckles with a single red slot on the right side that was shaped like an 'L'. And in their other free hand were USB flash drives.

Al held a black USB with a 'J' engraved on it.

Leo held a green USB with a 'C' engraved on it.

Placing the buckles over their waists, a metallic belt with a black slot on the right hip suddenly formed around them as they pushed the buttons…

 **JOKER!**

 **CYCLONE!**

"Henshin!" they announced before inserting the USB drives into the red slots before pushing it down to form an 'L' shape.

 **JOKER!**

 **CYCLONE!**

They became surrounded by purple and green particles that soon attached to their bodies, encasing them in identical body suited armors. Both of them were exactly the same as they shared a silver 'V' shaped antenna on their foreheads that's almost shaped like a 'W', and red eyes that flashed to life after their transformations were complete.

Al's armor was completely black with purple accents on the chest, shoulders, ankles, and writs.

Leo's armor, on the other hand, is completely green with yellow accents on the chest, shoulders, ankles, and writs. Additionally, he wore two scarves.

"You guys are in for a special ass kicking delivery service courtesy of Kamen Riders Cyclone and Joker!" announced Cyclone, pointing a finger up in the air.

"Don't break 'em too much, bro." advised Joker, slowly advancing to the remaining Masquerade Dopants.

"Aw, but this wouldn't be a good story if the people reading this, for some reason, won't get to see us fight in these flashy suits." Cyclone replied, emitting a gust of wing to hit the Masquerade Dopants.

"For the love of everything that is kind of dead, please stop doing that…" Joker sighed before instinctively punching the two that were coming at him, and back kicked another one.

* * *

"Knock, knock…" announced Cyclone before they smashed the door open. "We've come to play~!"

"That was a creepy way of saying 'we're going to beat you up into a pulp'." noted Joker.

"Well, if I said that, it's like I'm offering them orange juice." Cyclone said before looking at the screen. "Unfortunately, if you dilute orange juice in water, it'll get rid of the sugars inside."

"…Seriously?" Joker shot his brother a look.

"What? It's import to teach people information like this. Even though a majority know this, it's still important. After all, we're somewhat family friendly…Not really. We may actually screw you over."

"Leo, I swear if you don't stop doing that I'm seriously going to smack you." Joker warned.

"Alright, alright geez…! Way to kill off my fun." grumbled Cyclone, crossing his arms until they instinctively dodged a wrench that was thrown at them.

They quickly responded by swiftly throwing dozens of Defense Spikes at their assailant. Each of their spikes had been deflected as the Dopant leaped towards them. Joker and Cyclone ducked underneath two very large wrenches that were about six foot long. Leaping across the room from both sides, Joker took this moment to observe their opponent.

The Dopant is a bronze humanoid with metallic armor that was durable enough to give it some protection, but not enough to hinder it considering the speed he came at them with. Its face has two screws on either side of its head, a sideways 'U' pointing to the right, and an exposed jaw line with skeletal teeth. This is the Wrench Dopant.

"Psst!" Cyclone began, making his brother inwardly groan. "Hey, dude…Come over here and play with me. My brother is kind of a buzz kill sometimes, so you wouldn't like to be on his side. I'm the fun side!"

"Don't mess around with me!" the Wrench Dopant frowned, glaring at Cyclone. He was about to act on impulse but then instantly remembered there were two of them.

"Aw, he didn't fall for it." Cyclone slumped.

"He'll fall for this, though!" announced Joker, leaping towards the Wrench Dopant with an arm reared back for a punch. But the Wrench Dopant reacted by using one of his wrenches to block the oncoming attack. Joker, however quickly reeled back then dropped to the ground as he spun himself around, maneuvering his weapon before leaning back only to raise his right leg for a kick to the chin.

Cyclone followed up with a powerful kick the back, then conjured a ball of wind into his hand as he slides it behind the Dopant, making him turn over so he could face him. Shortly after, an elbow to the solar plexus made the Wrench Dopant stagger back until he dropped to his knees holding his stomach.

"Wow~" began Cyclone. "You're not that strong, aren't ya? Yo, bro…he might be another lackey with no information whatsoever."

"That's alright. Even the lowest form of ants from their own colony might have some value to them. This guy should be no different." Joker explained, taking one of the fallen wrenches and slammed him across the chest making him crash into a gate that fell down afterwards. "Let's end this."

"With pleasure!" replied Cyclone.

Joker and Cyclone grabbed their Memories and inserted them into the slot of their right hips.

Cyclone did the same with his.

 **JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 **CYCLONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

The two positioned themselves as Joker's right foot became enveloped in a purple aura, while Cyclone's left foot had glowed in a green wind-like aura. Soon they leaped into the air, extended their foot out for a kick as they dropped down at the Wrench Dopant.

"Double Rider Kick!"

Their foot collided with Wrench Dopant's chest, making him crash into the wall only to leave a hole, as green and purple sparks flew off his chest before exploding. Afterwards, his human form remained while the Wrench Memory fell beside him only to shatter into pieces.

The brothers undid their transformation by taking the Memories out of their Drivers. Leo pulled out several Defense Spikes, throwing them at the man who they fought. Of course, he wasn't aiming at him as he made a body outline.

"Look at that piece of artwork, a fantastic body outline!" Leo said, juggling his weapons around like circus clown.

"Great. He's unconscious." the purple streak Fujikata sighed.

"Not for long." Leo chuckled, holding a bottle of oil before pouring it onto their target. "Wakey, wakey smell that lovely motor oil~!"

As expected, it worked as the man woke up and cough a little before noticing a needle spike pointed onto his neck.

"Well then…before my brother decides to drive a needle into you without second thought, you mind telling us where your facilities are located? And just where can we find the F Memory…?" Al questioned.

"I ain't talking!"

Leo looks at the screen. "Sorry viewers, but this isn't something you should be seeing. So let's take a little break while I work my wondrous magic~!"

Al pinched the bridge of his nose in slight annoyance.

* * *

Ten minutes after Leo's "interrogation", the Fujikata brothers walked back home knowing they got everything they need.

"Now that we got our information, plus ending this prologue, it's about time we go home and pack up! Because we're moving, ya'll!" Leo cheered.

"This is going to be a pain." Al exasperatedly sighed.


End file.
